1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable tools, such as hand-held portable tools including motor-driven tools, such as power screwdrivers, power drills and power tackers, and tools of gas combustion type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known hand-held portable tool has a hook enabling an operator to engage the hook to his or her belt when the tools are not used. In many cases, the hook is disposed at a position proximal to the rear end of a handle, which is grasped by the operator during the operation of the tool, so that the hook does not interfere with the operation of the tool. There has been proposed various improvements in the hoot For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-15852 has proposed to enable a hook to be selectively mounted to a left side or a right side of a handle. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-162566 has proposed to enable adjustment of a distance between a hook and a handle by changing the orientation of the hook on one side of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,052 teaches a technique of enabling a hook to be stored within and along a portion of a handle.
However, the technique of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-15852 does not allow changing the distance between the hook and the handle. The technique of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-162566 does not allow changing the position of the hook between positions on the left side and the right side of the handle; The technique of U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,052 does not allow changing the distance between the hook and the handle when the hook is positioned on the right side or the left side of the handle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for portable tools that have hooks and are improved in operability.